point_blankfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
Knight is the main protagonist of Point Blank and a supporting character in Point Blank II and Point Blank III. His first name, date of birth, personality, and characteristics are all customizable by the player. A soldier to the core, Knight is known famously as a war hero with a massive historical impact and lasting legacy. He is the grandfather of Brother Knight and Sister Knight, the protagonists of the two sequels. Profile First Name During Knight's birth, the player is given the ability to give him their own chosen first name. The first name will not be vocalized in-game. It will, however, be used to distinguish save files and referenced in certain sections of the game. Date of Birth Also during Knight's birth, the player is given the ability to choose the month and day. This is only really for immersion purposes and only affects Knight's age during the events of the game. The birth year cannot be changed from 1924. Personality Profile During Knight's flashback to the sign-up process, the player is given the ability to modify Knight's character profile including his personality. The personality choice does not affect Knight's choice of dialogue. However, it will offer bonuses to Experience Points. * Exemplar - You are the ultimate good good guy. Your motive is to be the example of what is truly right. You are truly compassionate, empathetic, and merciful. ** 40% Bonus for all Higher Morality XP * Renegade - You are a pretty cold guy. Your motive is getting things done no matter what. You are more self-centered and ruthless. ** 40% Bonus for all Lower Morality XP * Neutral - You are not really a specific type of person. You believe that the situation will make you. Your values are a mystery and are only revealed as you continue your journey. ** 40% Bonus to Normal XP during conversations Proficiency Also during sign-up process, the player is given the ability to choose his proficiency in gameplay. The choice of proficiency will award the player with a perk that will remain throughout their playthrough. * Weaponology - Your expertise in weaponry gives you free reign of your loadout in battle. ** You gain the ability to customize your loadout before every level. Checkpoints will replenish 30% ammo capacity * Mutantinitions - Your thirst for Explosives is never quenched. It has become quite a part of your life, that you’ve almost developed an immunity for it. ** Rather than a limited quantity, Grenades and other equipment will have a brief cooldown time. Explosions will do 70% percent less damage, with a rare chance of No Damage at all * Ninja, please - Your agility is legendary. You can run fast, climb fast, and traverse like a real ninja. ** Sprinting speed is increased 50%, Climbing speed is increased 25%, Rolling and Cover Transition speed are increased 20%. Stealth is increased, where alerting enemies is made more difficult Biography Point Blank Early Life Knight was born in 1924 to Albert and Margaret (Margarita, if Hispanic) Knight in Miami, Florida. He was born a twin, with his brother, John, being born two minutes after. In 1929, when Knight was around age 5, both his parents were killed in an automobile accident, leaving him and John as orphans. Their uncle, Trevor Knight, came to Miami to take custody of both boys and take them to live with him in Honolulu, Hawaii. The family lived a life filled with struggle, due to the Great Depression of the 1930's. Knight was a very charismatic person from the beginning, being able to make many friends during his childhood. The Accident and Waking Up On June 24, 1936, Knight was enjoying his summer outside with his friends. They were playing kickball in a park, when suddenly, one of his friends had kicked the ball too far out of the park. Rather than forcing the kid to retrieve the ball, Knight went to do it himself. He saw the ball landed across the street and proceeded to go after it. He recklessly ran across the street. A large truck was fast approaching, however, the couple inside were arguing and did not see the child running across the street. Knight was struck by the truck. The lady in truck was screaming for help, while the man went to go find some. Knight's friends came running and were shocked at what they saw. Knight slipped into unconsciousness and soon, a coma. Three years later, on June 24, 1939, Knight awoke in a dark room, not knowing where he is. He was absolutely dumbfounded by his voice. It was now much deeper than it was when he was twelve. A few moments later, a nurse walked in and was surprised to see him awake. She handed him a mirror to show him his appearance after being unconscious after many years. Coincidentally, his uncle and brother were visiting at that moment and were extremely relieved to see him finally awake. They catch up after a few years and find some happiness during a time of struggle. John proposes the idea of joining the military like their uncle, who had served in the Great War. Knight was unsure, but he eventually warmed up to the idea, as losing three years of life made him want adventure. Uncle Trevor was against the idea, because of what he has gone through, but he realizes that the boys are resilient and that they will pull through. He accepts with only the condition that they finish school in the next year. The United States Marine Corps By late 1940, the Knight brothers had joined the US Marines. They were able to handle much of the rigorous training and graduated from Boot Camp near the top of the class. In April 1941, Knight had unfortunately arrived late for Basic Training. The Sergeant was about to reprimand him, when General Samuel Walker stepped in and put a stop to it. He took an interest in Knight and decided to run him through Training. After finishing Training, Knight and Walker are approached by Corporal Jason Saunders, who has apprehended a surfer who he found poking around. The surfer pleaded with the soldiers to listen to his alibi. He claimed that he found a mysterious man carrying the schematics he was found carrying. The man then dropped the schematics when he was caught by the Surfer, which led up to these events. Walker gave the decision to Knight, trusting his judgement. Choice #1: The Surfer's Fate Heroic Choice: Knight decides to believe in the Surfer's claims and convinces Walker and Saunders to investigate. Saunders will follow the Surfer to the location where he found the man. Evil Choice: Knight ignores the Surfer's claims and tells Saunders to arrest the Surfer. Saunders takes the Surfer away to the Military jail to be interrogated. Over the next few months, Knight and Walker develop a strong mentor-student bond. Knight becomes his right-hand man and does tasks for him, while training. A Day Which Will Live in Infamy On December 7, Knight traveled with General Walker and Corporal Saunders to deliver munitions to the Naval Base at Pearl Harbor. Suddenly, planes arrived overhead and began bombing the Harbor. Knight and Saunders were separated from Walker and they decided to rendezvous at the base. After running through destruction and opposition, Knight and Saunders find Walker fighting off invading Japanese soldiers, while defending injured allies. During the fight, Walker is fatally impaled and a plane flies by and bombs the building next to him, toppling everybody. Walker soon dies in Knight's arms. Knight and Saunders then push on to rescue Sailors from the U.S.S. Arizona, which was heavily bombed. The two soldiers fought off enemy soldiers and rescued many allied sailors, earning them much recognition in the US Military. After the Pearl Harbor attack, Japan declared war on the United States. Thousands enlisted into the military in order to serve their country. Cpl. Saunders was promoted to Sergeant in the wake of General Walker's death and his heroic efforts. Knight remained a Private, but showed enough promise to be an outstanding soldier. He was placed under Saunders's command and the two developed a close friendship in the coming months. The Hunt for the Spies A month into 1942, the Office of Strategic Services (OSS) tracked down a number of Japanese spies in New York City. They requested the help of the Marines to help enclose the area. OSS operatives Thomas Blue and Martin Smith had requested two Marines to complete their search squadron. Sgt. Saunders was chosen along with Knight to continue the search. Their search was majorly successful, being able to find three of the spies. The last spy was able to make an escape through Yankee Stadium, where the soldiers gave chase. He made his way to the nearby Railroad station and boarded a train out of New York. Knight used his newfound skills in climbing to maneuver his way around the trains. He eventually caught up to the spy, who attempted to fight with him. During the fight, the train came to a screeching halt tripping both men. The spy who had his gun in his hand, accidentally shot and killed himself. The others caught up and surveyed the scene. Disappointed, the OSS members thanked Knight and Saunders for their help and gathered any useful evidence they could find. Category:Characters